


True Like's Kiss

by kidagakash



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidagakash/pseuds/kidagakash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace can't get enough of Alec pining for him, but he knows that Alec doesn't really want him. Jace wants closure so he can get over his crush on Alec, but can he part with the dreamy stares Alec gives him? And what could possibly give Jace closure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Like's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during City of Bones.

The rain pounded against the window of Clary's bedroom. The overhead light fixture caused the light to shine on Alec, showing off his perfect face structure and jet black hair. Clary’s many drawings were hung up all over her walls, but the one that caught Jace’s eye was the one of Clary and Jace kissing. It was tucked away in the dimmest corner of the room. Clary once said she was embarrassed about perfecting the lines of her and Jace’s mouths meeting. Jace wished his relationship could be as good for him as it was for Clary, but he feared that things were always going to be complicated.

"I thought that last Hellhound was going to bite your head off, Jace." Isabelle said, eyeing the window. Lightning flashed and briefly lit up the sky. The rain was really coming down hard. If they had arrived at Clary’s house ten minutes later than they did, they would have been drenched instead of just mildly soaked.

"If it wasn't for me, it would have." Alec said, eyeing Jace. Alec rung out his shirt, revealing his abs. Alec looked up and locked eyes with Jace.

Jace tried not to smile. One false step and everyone in this room would know the truth: Jace was in love with Alec. He was surprised Alec was risking glances at him, but then again everyone already knew that Alec had feelings for Jace. They just didn't know that Jace returned the feelings.

"Yes, yes, we're all very grateful Alec," Simon said, "but couldn't you have defeated that monster a little faster so we wouldn't have to spend the night at Clary's house waiting out the storm. Why are we waiting around anyways? Don’t you Shadowhunters know about taxis?"

“Jace wanted everyone to be near Clary in case the storm gets worse. Vampires can’t enter the Institute so we have to stay here.” Alec said bitterly whilst glaring at Jace.

Jace broke eye contact with Alec and sighed. As much as he wanted it to be true, he knew Alec didn't  _really_  love him.

Clary came up and hugged Jace from behind. A few strands of hair that escaped her ponytail tickled Jace's face as she kissed his cheek. "What's with the dramatic sighs, Jace? Bored already? I would've thought that even Ultra-Serious-Shadowhunter-Jace-Wayland could use a break from fighting evil every now and then." Clary joked.

"Trust me Clary, your room could never bore me." Jace flirted. He loved Clary, but he knew he would always love Alec. They had too much history that Jace simply couldn't forget about. But Clary was the only one who could make him forget about Alec. Except of course when Alec was sitting next to him giving him sidelong glances every two seconds. ‘That damn Alec!’ Jace thought. Jace smiled again.

‘Damn,’ Jace thought to himself, ‘I really need to move on.’

Clary rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a pair of pajamas which she tossed to Isabelle. "I doubt they're your size, but it's better than sleeping in your clothes."

Jace looked Clary up and down. Even in her "I heart Brooklyn" T-shirt that was splattered with various paint stains and black and white polka dotted pajama pants, she looked stunning.

"Got anything for me Clary?" Simon asked. 

"You know where to go Simon," Clary said. 

"Oh yeah,  _my drawer,"_  Simon said, more to Jace than to Clary.

"I'm not jealous of you, vampire." Jace replied and rolled his eyes. Just as everyone knew that Alec had feelings for Jace, everyone knew that Clary didn't have feelings for Simon. Though Jace didn't particularly like Simon, he wasn't fazed by him being friends with Clary.

"Grab something for Alec and Jace while you're at it." Clary suggested.

"And wear Minecraft pajamas? I'd rather sleep in my boxers." Jace retorted.

"I'm good, thank you." Alec replied quietly.

Jace imagined Alec peacefully sleeping in his boxers, mumbling in his sleep like he normally did when he was sleeping in someone else’s bed.

"Where are we all sleeping?" Isabelle asked.

"Well there's my room, my mom's room, and the couch downstairs." Clary said.

The room fell silent as the five contemplated her options.

‘If only I could figure out a way to get Alec and I in the same room,’ Jace thought wistfully.

"Alec and I in Clary's mom's room, Jace and Clary in Clary's room, and Simon takes the couch?" Isabelle suggested.

"And as always, I'm the odd one out. Great." Simon said as he grabbed his pajamas and left the room.

 “And as always, Simon is being dramatic.” Jace muttered.

“Simon wait!” Clary said and rushed after him.

Jace rolled his eyes. He did find it the slightest bit annoying that Clary always rushed in to save Simon’s precious heart, though it was even more annoying that Simon was so sensitive.

“Well, I’m going to get a snack.” Isabelle stated.

Jace panicked. “I’ll come with you!” He said not really wanting to, but Alec’s stares had been more frequent than usual, and Jace was worried about all the cheating thoughts swirling around in his head. He didn’t think he would be unfaithful, but it was hard when he’d felt this way about Alec for so many years. He knew that nothing was ever going to happen between him and Alec, but it was hard for him to let go of the fantasy.

As they made their way down to the kitchen, Jace couldn’t help but ask Isabelle for advice. “Alec…he’s very…” Jace suddenly didn’t want to speak. He was scared that Isabelle would pick up on his crush on Alec. “Never mind.” He finished.

“He has been rather intense toward you lately, hasn’t he” Isabelle said while rustling through the fridge. “Damn, I would have thought she’d have something laying around. Of course she’s been spending more time at the Institute in your bed.” She nudged Jace, and moved on to the cupboards. “Not even a stale box of crackers?”

“About Alec…I don’t think his feelings for me are real.” Jace said. “I think he pointlessly lusts at me because he thinks—knows” he blushed and turned away from Isabelle, hoping that she didn’t catch that, “that I’m straight. It’s easier than finding a real boyfriend.”

“I don’t know, Jace. We both wish that was the case but, just let him down easy, alright? He needs closure. Seeing you with Clary makes him upset.” She shut the cupboards. “Well there’s obviously no food here.” She turned to Jace. “Why don’t you sleep with Alec and break the news to him tonight—not _sleep with him_ sleep with him of course.” She chuckled.

‘If only’, Jace thought. “Sounds like a plan,” he said instead.

Isabelle and Jace went back upstairs. “Change of plans,” Isabelle said, “Jace and Alec are going to share a room. We can’t have Clary and Jace keeping us up all night with their hanky panky. Clary, you can sleep in here with Simon. I’ll take the couch.”

“Uh, okay.” Clary replied, and went downstairs to go tell Simon.                  

Jace and Alec got up and moved to Clary’s mom’s bedroom.

Alec began to strip down to his boxers. “Jace, there’s been something I need to tell you. Jace, I’m…I’m in lo—“

Jace put his hand up. "You're not in love with me, Alec." Jace said, letting out a small sigh he hoped Alec wouldn't hear. "We're brothers."

Alec pushed Jace's chest with his pointer finger, shoving him back slightly. "You can't tell me what I do and do not feel!" He paused. "I'm sorry Jace, but why do you even think that?"

“Because I’m easy to lust after. I’m straight and with Clary. You’re scared of getting a real boyfriend.” Jace replied.

"That's not true, Jace!" Alec exclaimed.                                                                                            

Jace took a deep breath. He had been waiting to say these words to Alec for years. Countless times after Alec and Isabelle had gone to bed he was still wide awake, imagining how the scenario would play out and what would happen afterwards. "Then bend down and kiss me, Alec Lightwood."

Alec hesitated, but using his thumb he slowly brought Jace's face up to his and gently pressed his lips onto Jace's. Jace smiled just as Alec pulled away and left the room without a word.

Jace frowned. Though the kiss was far from what he imagined he put his finger to his lips, wanting to savor the feeling of Alec's lips on his. He knew it would be the last kiss he ever got from him.

"I wanted you to prove me wrong, Alexander." He said under his breath. 

Clary poked her head through the door. “Is everything okay in here? Where’s Alec?”

Jace thought for a moment. It was a kiss he would never forget, but it was time to move on.

“Everything is fine. I love you, Clary Fray.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crack at fanfiction. It's been sitting in a folder for over a year now so I thought I would post it. I don't feel like it's quite up to par but I don't see myself working on it anytime soon and who doesn't love a little Jalec?


End file.
